hotaru's day
by kawaii Jen
Summary: Hotaru come's home whit great news but that day didn't start out so great chapter 4 is up!
1. Default Chapter

hotaru's day  
  
I do not own sailor moon or the outers sailor senshi.  
  
Haruka-PAPAAA Michiru-MAMAAA AM HOME!! 13 year old Hotaru Tomoe yelled from the front door.  
  
Michiru-Hime-chan how many times have we told you not to yell for others it's rude  
  
Hotaru-Am sorry Michiru-mama but I had a really great day and I want to tell you and Haruka-papa and Setsuna-mama all about it  
  
Michiru-really a great day I can't wait to hear all about it but haruka not here right now she's at a tack meeting and wont be back tell dinner time and sestsuna working an tell late tonight  
  
Hotaru-oh really well that's ok I can wait tell haruka-papa gets home and I can tell setusne-mama all about it in the morning  
  
Michiru-You can tell me right now if you want  
  
Hotaru-No that's ok Ill wait tell haruka-papa gets here  
  
Michiru-alright  
  
Hotaru-Oh michiru-mama can I please go over to arcade tell dinner time?  
  
Mchiru-All right go change in to your play outfit  
  
Hotaru-Thanks michiru-mama  
  
(20 minutes later) Hotaru-Bye michiru-mama see ya later!  
  
Mchiru-Hotaru remember to be back by 5  
  
Hotaru-Don't worry I will bye  
  
Mchiru-Bye  
  
Michiru-I should call haruka and tell her that Hotaru has something important to tell us  
  
(At the tack field)  
  
Haruka-That's good keep up that speed yuhahi-san!  
  
Beep! Beep!  
  
Haruka-Oh moshi moshi  
  
Michiru-Ruka-chan  
  
Haruka-Hey Michi-chan what's up ?  
  
Michiru-Ruka Hotaru-chan came home today and said she had a great day and wants to tell us all about it  
  
Haruka-That's great I can't wait to hear all about it  
  
Michiru-I wanted to know how much longer the meeting going to last?  
  
Haruka-It should be done by 5:30 ok ill see you then ok  
  
Michiru-Ok I love you  
  
Haruka-I love you too bye  
  
Michiru-bye  
  
(click)  
  
Michiru-well I should get dinner ready  
  
That's all for now if u want me to continue just tell me and I will. 


	2. Good Morning

Good Morning  
  
I do not own sailor moon or the outer sailor senshi. This chapter is done in Hotaru's pov. When you see these signs ( ) that means the person is thinking.  
  
Michiru-Hotaru remember to back by 5  
  
Hotaru-Don't worry I will bye  
  
Michiru-bye  
  
(I'm really glad michiru-mama said yes that I could go to the arcade the walk will give me time to think about the day and what to tell and what not to tell haruka-papa and the others)  
  
(I still can't believe something like that really happened to me and today started off really bad too)  
  
Flashback  
  
6:29 Click! Click! 6:30 WAKE UP TOKYO!!  
  
Hotaru-WHAT THE!?  
  
Hotaru jerk up from her sound sleep  
  
Hotaru-_ stupid clock!  
  
Hotaru-All man I can't believe its Monday already *sighs* I guess I better get up I don't want haruka-papa to come in and give the water treatment again  
  
After hotaru's daily choirs in the bathroom and she was dressed in her school uniform she went down stairs were she saw michiru in the kitchen finishing up today's meal and haruka reading the news paper  
  
Michiru-Good morning Hime-chan  
  
Hotaru-Good morning michiru-mama  
  
Good morning Hime-chan Haruka said looking over her news paper  
  
Hotaru-Morning haruka-papa, Michiru-mama wears setsuna -mama she isn't still sleeping is she?  
  
Michiru-Oh no when I got up this morning she was already walking out the door she said the office called and needed her to come in early  
  
Hotaru-Oh  
  
Hotaru-Michiru-mama when's the food going to be done?  
  
Michiru-soon Hime-chan  
  
Haruka-Hotaru-chan do you want me to give you a ride or are you going to try and walk to school today?  
  
Hotaru-I think ill walk today  
  
Haruka-Are you sure?  
  
Hotaru-yes haruka-papa I'm sure ill be ok I'm a lot stronger this time around  
  
Michiru-Ok everyone dig in before it gets cold  
  
Haruka-Thanks love  
  
Hotaru-Thanks Michiru-mama  
  
Michiru-You're welcome  
  
25 minutes later  
  
Hotaru- That was good michiru-mama well I have to get going now see you guys later bye  
  
Michiru-Ok bye Hotaru-chan have a good day  
  
Haruka-Be good Hotaru-chan  
  
I will Hotaru said from the front door  
  
*sigh* (I hope I don't run in to Aya and Taka today that's the last thing I need to get beating up or chased on my way to school maybe I should have took haruka-papa offer on that ride to school no if they would have saw me whit haruka-papa in her car I would never hear the end of it)  
  
(Well I'm almost there and I haven't seen them let maybe I got lucky today)  
  
Hotaru turned the corner and what did she see but  
  
(oh no! Aya and Taka wait a minute they don't seem to have seen me let maybe I can make a break for it)  
  
Taka-Well look here sis if it isn't little miss rich girl  
  
Aya-Were you going Hotaru we haven't said good morning yet  
  
Taka and Aya- haha  
  
(oh no someone please help me)  
  
To Be Continued  
  
I change the rating category of this story For later chapters 


	3. Enter Yuhi Katsuno

Enter Yuhi Katsuno  
  
Thank you all for the reviews I do not own sailor  
moon or the outer sailors but I do own Taka and Aya rikoshi,and Yuhi  
katsuno because I made them up anyways I hope you all like this  
chapter oh yeah this is still the flashback hotaru having in chapter  
2.  
  
Just as Hotaru was about to runaway Taka grab her and shoved her in to  
an ally and up against a wall  
  
Taka-What's the matter whit you didn't your RICH parents tech you any  
manners  
  
Aya-Yeah it's rude to just walk away and not say good morning to your  
friends  
  
Hotaru-I.I'm sorry Rikoshi-sans Good morning  
  
Taka-Ha its too late now were going to have to tech you a lesson in  
manners  
  
Taka rise his hand up and in to a first all Hotaru could do was close  
her eyes and wait for the blow because Taka had to strong a grip on  
her and it was no used calling for help because no one would be able  
to hear her she thought.  
  
????-HEY someone called out and grab Taka's arm in mid air  
  
Aya-Who are you!!?  
  
The mysterious stranger pulled Taka away from Hotaru and twisted his  
arm behind his back  
  
Taka-LET GO OF ME!!!  
  
Aya-STOP IT YOUR HURTING HIM!!  
  
The stranger let go of Taka and push him in to Aya  
  
Aya-Are you ok ?  
  
Taka-Yeah come on lets get out of here Tomoe you got lucky this time  
  
Hotaru who was just sitting on the ground shock from what just  
happened right in front of her look up on to her savior face he had  
black hair and dark blue eyes he look about 14 years old and had on an  
dark blue school unifrom  
  
????-Are you all right?  
  
Hotaru still in a daze from his good looks just said wow  
  
????-he he here let me help you up  
  
He pulled hotaru to her feet and handed her bag that she drop when  
Taka push her in to the ally  
  
Hotaru-T-Thank you for helping me my named is Tomoe Hotaru  
  
????-No problem nice to meet you firefly I'm Katsuno Yuhi  
  
Hotaru blushed  
  
Yuhi-What school do you go to?  
  
Hotaru-I go to Funahi JR high  
  
Yuhi-That's pretty close to my school I go to Hakohi High school would  
you mind if I walk you to school?  
  
Hotaru-Not at all  
  
Yuhi-Great  
  
That's it for this chapter sorry there all so short the next chapter  
is still in Hotaru flashback tell next time. 


	4. A date yes or no

A date yes or no  
  
I do not own sailor moon and sorry for not updating for awhile I was being lazy this is still hotaru's flashback I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Hotaru and yuhi walked in silents to hotaru's school form time to time hotaru would glace at yuhi form the corner of her eye and yuhi would pretend out to notice.  
  
This kept up tell they reach hotaru's school. Well here we are yuhi said thank you for walking me to school and for saving me from Taka and Aya hotaru said no problem but can I ask why they would want to start a fight whit you? Sorry but I don't really want to talk about it ok then can I ask what you are doing this weekend? Why do you want to know asked hotaru well I was hopeing that you would say that you where doing nothing so that you and I could go to the movies or something this Saturday hotaru look up at him and blushed (Did he just ask me out? What do I say he's a really nice guy and very cute I better say something quick) I.can i have sometime to think about it please? Sure take all the time you need when you make up you're mind you can find me at the park later today ok? ok hotaru said smiling see ya later hotaru yuhi said while walking to his school bye yuhi hotaru said.  
  
For the rest of the day hotaru couldn't think of anything else but yuhi and what she was going to tell him (I don't know part of me wants to say yes but the other part wants to say no because I did just meet him today but he did save me and walked me to school and he seems really nice and he's so cute maybe I should give him a chance)finally the last bell of the day ringed and hotaru ran out the door and to the park to tell yuhi her answer.  
  
(At the park)  
  
Yuhi sat on a bench just watching people go by and the children playing (I hope she comes soon I don't really know why I ask her out but there's just something about her that make's me want to know all about her) yuhi looked to his left and saw hotaru walking in to the park he got up and waved his arm up in the air over here he yelled hotaru looked up and walk tolds him Hey sorry to keep you waiting don't worry about it so have you made up your mind? I have and my answer is yes ill love to go out whit you said hotaru Great ill pick you up about 6 o'clock on Saturday is that ok? Yeah that would be great oh do you know what time it is? Yuhi look at his watch its 3:35 oh I have to get home see you on Saturday hotaru said while walking away WAIT what's your phone number? oh its 555-7431 ok 555-7431 got it bye said yuhi bye yelled hotaru.  
  
End of hotaru's flashback  
  
Sorry it's so short I ran out of ideals if any of you have some ideals I would love to hear them anyways please read and review. 


	5. A New Enemy

A New Enemy  
  
I do not own sailor moon. Wow it's been so long since I updated this one. This was one of my very first fanfic's.  
  
Hotaru walked into the arcade and looked around. She was hopping to find Minako and Usagi here and get some tips or advice from them for her date with Yuhi on Saturday. But the blonde hair duo were no where to be found. Hotaru sighed "I guess I'll head home then" she said Hotaru walked out of the arcade and started heading home. Unknown to Hotaru she was being watched from the shadows ice cold blue eyes glared at her. As Hotaru was walking home she was suddenly hit by a feeling of uneasiness she stopped in her tracks and looked behind her. There was no one on the street but her. A yellow sports car honked and stopped where Hotaru was standing "Yo! Hime- chan I was just on my way to pick you up from the arcade" Haruka said Hotaru got in and buckle her seat belt. Hotaru was silent as they drove home Haruka took notice of that "Your Michiru-mama said you had some good news to tell us from the way your acting sure doesn't look like it was so good" Haruka commented Hotaru looked down at her feet * should I tell Haruka-papa about my date with Yuhi? She may not like it very much maybe I should tell Setsuna-mama first and see how she reacts. . .I wonder if I should also bring up that wired feeling I had on the street just now?* Hotaru thought she looked at her papa and smiled " Yep I get an A on my math test today" Hotaru lied Haruka looked at her and raised an eyebrow " Well that's great Hime-chan but are you sure that's all you wanted to tell us?" Haruka asked "Yes" Hotaru answer "Alright" Haruaka said only half believing what Hotaru said. They drove the rest of the way home in silence.  
  
Far away in a dark grand hall sat in a throne made of silver and black diamonds was a shadowy figure. He whore a long black cape with dark black booths and a black pair of pants and a black long sleeved shirt"Taiyo are you and the other's ready let?' his voice cold and uncaring. A man with an eye patch with a dark general uniform on was kneeling before the figure sitting in the throne "Yes master we are waiting for your command" Taiyo answer the dark figure smiled evilly "Good start your attacks when every ever you want but I want the sailor scouted called Saturn brought to me unharmed do you understand?" the figure said "Yes master" Taiyo said "Good now leave me" the figure said. Taiyo disappeared in a blink of an eye. A tall tan woman stepped out from the shadows where she was watching the two men "How long were you listening for Koyu?" he asked the women smiled and walked up to the man sitting in the thorn "Long enough Yuhi" Koyu said "Koyu you know there is only one person who can call me that don't ever do that again" Yuhi said "Sorry master I'll be going now" Koyu said before disappearing before Yuhi. 


End file.
